protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Brant
Elizabeth "Betty" Brant is a supporting heroine in Marvel Comics’s Spider-Man series. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko, she first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #4 (September 1963). History Betty Brant was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Her mother Mrs. Brant had originally been the "Girl Friday" of Daily Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson and Betty took the position after her mother's death. Peter Parker and she were attracted to each other because Betty wanted a normal, ordinary man, and they were romantically linked. But her brother was accidentally killed during a fight with Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus, she blamed Spider-Man. Later on, she forgave Spider-Man when she realized that he was trying to protect them. Betty Brant was Peter's very first love; in issue #142 page 17 of The Amazing Spider-Man Peter tells Mary Jane Watson that Betty was his first. A year later (after their relationship), Betty broke up with Peter due to his inability to commit time to her—the two going on to develop a more sibling-like relationship and she eventually married Bugle reporter named Ned Leeds. However the marriage proved turbulent as Ned was often posted overseas. When he was stationed in Paris, she found the life impossible and left Ned to return to New York. She turned to Peter once more but Ned followed her home and she was caught between the two men. Peter regretted getting involved with Betty again and allowed the affair to break abruptly, driving her back into the arms of Ned. Around this time the villain the 'Sin-Eater' marks Betty for death, but she escapes his murder attempt. Later on, it became clear that Ned Leeds was the villain Hobgoblin, although it later turned out that he was a brainwashed pawn of the real Hobgoblin. As Leeds became more hostile and nasty, Betty drifted into the arms of old friend named Flash Thompson. A jealous Leeds framed Thompson as Hobgoblin after he insulted Hobgoblin in a televised interview, but when the two battled, Hobgoblin's mask slipped, and Betty discovered that Ned and Hobgoblin were one and the same. This revelation, coupled with Ned's murder by the foreigner, sent Brant over the edge into insanity. Betty joined the Students of love cult, led by the teacher before being saved by Flash and Spider-Man. Because her house had been sold during her time with the cult, Betty stayed with Flash for a time. During this, the demonic events of Inferno happened, overwhelming much of New York City. Betty and Flash were attacked by demonic duplicates of Spider-Man and Ned. Betty overcame physical and psychological barriers and succeeded in destroying the monsters. Flash and Betty drifted apart as Betty's recovery continued. She rejoined the staff of the Daily Bugle as an investigative reporter whose newfound courageous assertiveness and investigative skill impressed her colleagues. She finally cleared Ned's name when she revealed that Roderick Kingsley was the real Hobgoblin. She remained as a recurring heroine in the Spider-Man comics; on one occasion she even went on a date with Benjamin "Ben" Reilly (Spider-Man's clone) and went on to spend some months dating Flash after he cleaned up his life albeit while working for Norman Osborn. Currently, she has met up with Debra Whitman during a book signing event for Debra's new book Two-Faced. The book described her relationship with Peter Parker/Spider-Man, which ended in Debra being the victim. However, when it was later revealed that the book was actually altered by the Bugle staff to make Spider-Man look like he ruined Debra's life, Betty secretly leaked information to the Daily Globe, exposing the fraud. Her boss, J. Jonah Jameson was furious with the possible libel suit, ordered Betty to find out who had given the information. She manages to keep her role even after Jameson's heart attack forced his wife Joan Jameson to sell the Bugle to Dexter Bennett, who renamed it The DB. As Dexter is trying to sidestep Betty and make her his "Girl Friday" again, Peter drops hints of a fake family relationship between Betty and the deceased actor named Marlon Brando, bolstering her position in Bennett's eye as a gossip reporter. Recently, she celebrated her birthday and asked Peter to organize for her friends to come over for a dinner, but due to her work at the new DB, nobody feels like befriending her. Betty is initially furious at Peter, angrily accusing him of ruining her night until he tells her the truth. She is sad, but he reassures her that everyone will forgive her soon. Betty realizes that Peter really is her best friend. Following the DB's destruction she went on to create a successful journalism blog; she is last seen with having gotten back together with Flash Thompson. Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroines Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Business Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Nurturer Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Supporters Category:Optimits Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Females Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush